


Becoming Elyza

by yeralizardwaverly



Series: The Chronicles of Elyza Lex [1]
Category: QTWD, The 100 (TV), queer the walking dead
Genre: Crack, F/F, also happy ending guys, it is all crack and trash im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeralizardwaverly/pseuds/yeralizardwaverly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly this was written at 1 am and is complete trash and all crack. How cracky? This cracky</p><p>“Because, dumbass, the apocalypse just started a few days ago,” Nick sneers. Clarke has half a mind to comment about how his hair looks like it hasn’t been washed since before the nuclear bombs fell, but then she catches sight of herself in a car window and realizes that her hair is just as dank, and needs as much of a wash as his does.</p><p>Note to self: please shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Get up…..get up…...goddamn it you fucking asshole do you want to die! Get the fuck up!”

Clarke groans and rolls over, cheek resting against something gritty and warm. She opens her eyes, immediately jumping to her feet and scanning her unfamiliar surroundings. “What the hell,” her jaw drops as she sees Lexa. “You’re here?!”

“Shut up,” Lexa clamps a hand over her mouth, “They’ll hear us.”

“Who will?” Clarke asks, voice muffled behind Lexa’s palm.

“The diseased. We have to go now. Are you hurt?”

“No,” Clarke shakes her head, catching sight of a boy watching the two of them. “Who are you?” she asks accusingly before turning back to the brunette, “Lexa, who is he?”

“Lexa?” she looks confused, “I’m not Lexa. I’m Alicia. That’s my brother Nick.”

“Alicia?” Clarke shakes her head, “What the hell are you talking about?”

A low, animalistic groan rings through the air, and Lexa/Alicia’s face pales. “Lexa, what the hell was that?” 

“C’mon,” she grabs Clarke with one hand, Nick with the other, and begins to pull them along, “We need to get out of the open.”

They run through the streets, and it’s only then that Clarke notices how pristine they are, “Why is there no destruction?”

“Because, dumbass, the apocalypse just started a few days ago,” Nick sneers. Clarke has half a mind to comment about how his hair looks like it hasn’t been washed since before the nuclear bombs fell, but then she catches sight of herself in a car window and realizes that her hair is just as dank, and needs as much of a wash as his does. 

_ Note to self: please shower. _

Lexa/Alicia turns to glare at him before continuing to lead them down the street. 

“Where the hell are we going?” Clarke asks.

“Somewhere safe….I hope.”

They run until they reach an old, boarded up tower. It’s circular and rises up above the rest of the city around them. It looks like Lexa’s tower, just not as damaged. 

Lexa/Alicia leads them around to the side and in through a broken window. The place is empty, and hauntingly quiet. The sound of their footsteps bounce off the floor and the walls, echoing in the staircase as they make their way up the tower. 

Finally, Lexa/Alicia pulls them into a hallway and pushes them into a room. She locks the door behind them and runs to the window, throwing it open and scanning the view. Finding nothing troubling, she backs away, turning around to face Clarke, “Who are you?”

“Lexa….it’s me,” the blonde’s brow furrows. “If this is some sort of game, it’s not funny.”

“I’m sorry, but I really don’t know who you are.”

“I’m….I’m…..I can’t remember,” she lies.

“Alright. Well, do you have an I.D. on you?”

“I don’t know what that is?”

Lexa/Alicia frowns, “Check your wallet?”

“My what?”

“You’re wallet. It’s in your pocket?”

Clarke reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a folded leather pouch that she’s positive wasn’t there before. “The fuck is this?” she whispers, dropping it onto the floor. Lexa/Alicia grabs the wallet, opening it up and pulling out a small card. “Elyza Lex,” she whispers before looking up the blonde and frowning, “Where did you come from.”

“Polis? We were literally just there. You died, remember?”

“Look, Elyza, I don--”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. Who are you calling Elyza?"

“You. That is your name? Isn’t it?”

“Don’t be stupid Lexa. You know my name is….is…..Clarke. I am Clarke Griffin.”

“So why does your I.D. say Elyza Lex?”

“Elyza Lex? What the fu--give me that,” she rips the card from Lexa/Alicia’s hands, staring down at the small picture of her and the name next to it. “What kind of a name is Elyza Lex. I sound like some sort of bisexual hooker or something....”

“You kind of look like one too,” Nick mumbles, dropping himself down onto the concrete.

Clarke almost forgot he was there, and she has half a mind to kick him. But she’s too preoccupied with the fact that the girl she banged then watched die hours ago doesn’t seem to remember her at all.

“Did you eat any of those City of Light chips? What the hell is wrong with your memory?” 

“City of Light? What is that?”

“The City of Light! You know….the spirit of the Commander is chosen there. You went there once you died….is this really not ringing a bell?”

“Look, Elyza I--”

“Don’t call me that. Please. I am Clarke Griffin. And you are Lexa.”

“No,” the brunette shakes her head, “I already told you, I’m Alicia.”

Clarke groans, “Are you fucking stupid? Do you not remember that we had sex? I literally ate you out less than 5 hours ago. You cried after your first orgasm remember?”

Lexa/Alicia’s cheeks flush pink, “I’m not gay.”

Clarke scoffs, “Tell that to everyone who could hear us through the walls.”

“Elyza--”

The blonde surges forward, gripping onto Lexa/Alicia’s chin as she smashes their lips together. At first, the brunette tenses, but she quickly melts into the contact. They quickly pull away as the sound of a gunshot rings through the air. 

“Oh hell no. I am not going through this again,” Clarke mutters, scanning the area for the attacker. “Get down,” Lexa/Alicia hisses, pulling on her arm, “The shot came from outside.”

Clarke sighs, the sound ragged and shallow, “You don’t remember any of it, do you?”

“Any of what?” Lexa/Alicia asks.

“Fuck,” Clarke shakes her head, “You died. And I couldn’t do anything to save you. But then I ended up here and I saw you and I thought maybe it was all just a mistake. I thought that maybe this was our someday. But you obviously have no idea who I am.”

Lexa/Alicia’s jaw tenses as she shakes her head, “I’m sorry.”

“In peace may you leave the shore,” she says, staring down at the dirty rug beneath her, “In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground--”   


“May we meet again,” Lexa finishes, awe and adoration in her eyes as she looks at the blonde, “Clarke….”

The blonde crawls over and kisses her again. Nick watches from a couple feet away, confusion evident on his face, “I’m not following this. How do you two know each other?”

“We met….in a different time,” she turns to the blonde, “But our souls found each other again. Clarke, in this lifetime, we cannot be who we were before. I am Alicia now, you are Elyza. That is what the world must know us as.”

“But--”

“Please, Clarke.”

“Okay.”

Alicia kisses her, the action sweet and gentle and Elyza smiles against her lips. 

_ This time will be different. Lexa may have died, but I will make sure that Alicia doesn’t. _


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so due to popular demand I am going to continue this. But I am going to turn it into a series instead of an actual fic. So when I have ideas for some Elyza Lex crack I will put them there. I'm currently working on another part, and I'm think about having Clexa meet Lexark. Thoughts?


End file.
